Małe cuda
by kajla
Summary: Harry przytłoczony swoimi obowiązkami odkrywa 'małe cuda'.


_**Małe cuda**_

Harry patrzył na gwiazdy, powoli znikające za burzowymi chmurami, które ostatnimi czasy były często widywane. Jego wzrok ze smutkiem podążał za ostatnimi niknącymi światełkami. Uwielbiał na nie patrzeć. Nigdy nie wytłumaczył Hermionie, dlaczego w czasie akcji przystaje, by spojrzeć na gwiazdy, chociaż parę metrów za nim ścigają go wrogowie. To była wojna. I jest nią nadal, a Harry nie był nawet na półmetku jej wygrania. Dlatego szukał 'małych cudów', jak to określał i cieszył się pięknem każdej rzeczy, nawet tak prostej, jak gwiazdy.

Nigdy nie podejrzewał siebie o taki sentymentalizm, zwłaszcza, że pewnie stąpał po ziemi. Wiedział, czego chce, wiedział, co musi uczynić i wiedział, jaką cenę przyjdzie mu za to zapłacić. Jednak, wraz z mijającym czasem, ogrom tego wszystkiego przygniótł już i tak mocno obciążone plecy Chłopca Który Przeżył i, by nie wariować, zaczął zwracać uwagę na te 'małe cuda'.

Pierwszy raz szukał ich po śmierci Syriusza. Harry był tak przytłoczony smutkiem i winą wymierzoną w siebie, że chciał uciec. Wziął pelerynkę oraz mapę i wybiegł z pokoju, gdzie Hermiona płakała przytulona do Rona. Nawet nie zwracali uwagi na głośne trzaśnięcie portretu. Harry był im za to wdzięczny. Szedł korytarzami spowitymi w ciemność, oświetlając mapę różdżką. Nie reagował na głośne przekleństwa dobiegające z portretów. Były dla niego szumem, nic nie znaczącym stekiem bzdur.

Gdy wydostał się z Hogwartu, ruszył przed siebie. Wcześniejsza chęć ucieczki z Hogwartu zmieniła się do pragnienia zostania po prostu samym i użalaniu się nad sobą w samotności.

Doszedł do jeziora i usiadł na trawie. Spojrzał w górę i ujrzał małe światełka, które odbijały się w tafli wody przed nim. W tamtej chwili płakał, bo wiedział, że Syriusz już nigdy nie zobaczy gwiazd, jeziora, czy nie usiądzie na wilgotnej trawie i nie pobrudzi sobie pieprzonych spodni. Pochowają go. Na pogrzeb przyjdzie parę osób, które wiedziały o jego niewinności. Powiedzą wzruszające słówka, popłyną łzy z tych zakłamanych oczu i uściskają Harrego w wyrazie współczucia, w myślach obwiniając go za wypadek. Jednak to wszystko bledło, gdy Harry sobie uświadomił, że już nigdy nie zobaczy tego pewnego uśmiechu. Nigdy nie uściśnie tego wątłego ciała, które zniszczyli w Azkabanie. Chłopiec Który Przeżył położył się na trawie zupełnie ignorując zimno przenikające przez cienką bluzkę i już mokre spodnie. Wpatrywał się w gwiazdy i głęboko oddychał szukając spokoju w widoku małych światełek.

Drugi raz przyszedł, gdy w wyrazie niesprawiedliwości względem Remusa, Snape odmówił warzenia Eliksiru Tojadowego. Dumbledor przez godzinę tłumaczył, że profesor nie może pomagać osobie tak ściśle związaną z dobrą stroną, gdy chce szpiegować po tej drugiej, ciemniejszej. Do Harrego w tamtej chwili nie docierało, że Mistrz Eliksirów został już _nagrodzony _za tak jawne udzielanie wsparcia Dyrektorowi Hogwartu i jego poplecznikom. Harry był zły, że po niedawnej śmierci ojca chrzestnego, będzie musiał zmierzyć się z cierpieniem tak bliskiej mu osoby, jak Remus Lupin. Chłopiec po długiej kłótni wybiegł z Hogwartu nie chcąc widzieć spojrzenia, które Albus mu podarował na pożegnanie. Jego nogi same poniosły go na to samo miejsce, gdzie po śmierci Syriusza płakał otoczony cichym ruchem wody wywołanym przez Kałamarnicę i światełkami, które były jego jedynymi towarzyszami. Znowu położył się na wilgotnej trawie i przeklinał świat takim, jakim jest.

Harry wiedział, że Hermiona lub ktoś z profesorów w końcu zauważy, że upodobał sobie miejsce nad jeziorem. Ta chwila nadeszła, gdy Harry kolejny raz obudził się w środku nocy. Koszmary towarzyszyły mu z każdym dłuższym przespanym momentem. Często korzystał z krótkich drzemek w czasie lekcji Historii Magi, czy Wróżbiarstwa. Jednak zdarzało się, że zmęczenie brało górę i zasypiał.

Harry po wielu latach uodpornił się od widoku krwi. Nie reagował już tak emocjonalnie na krzyki i błagania ofiar. Po prostu prosił Merlina, by chociaż tego dnia koniec nastał szybko. Jednak obojętność błyskawicznie ulatniała się, gdy znał ofiary. Cierpiał, jakby to w niego rzucano _Crucio,_ krzyczał wraz z nimi i błagał o litość, wiedząc, że nic to nie da. Gdy Ron obudził go z koszmaru, jego całe ciało trzęsło się, a z oczu spływały łzy. Tak bardzo nienawidził bezradności. Odepchnął przyjaciela zbywając go kolejnymi kłamstwami i uciekł w tak dobrze znane sobie miejsce. Teraz oprócz pelerynki i mapy zabierał ze sobą koc, by ogrzać się w te zimniejsze noce. Lubił wiedzieć, że jest tu sam i nikt nie odbierze mu jego światełek. Nawet Snape i jego kolejne spartaczone zadanie.

Szczelniej opatulił się grubym kocem. W ciemności wyglądał na czarny, ale Harry wiedział, że był czerwony z małymi złotymi lwami. Prezent urodzinowy od Rona. Czasami zielonooki miał ochotę śmiać się z tak jawnego okazywania przynależności do Domu. Jednak przyjaciel uważał, że są to barwy sprawiedliwości i za każdym razem, gdy wychodził ze wspólnego pokoju, miał coś na sobie przypominającym o tym, do kogo przynależy. Harry odkrył 'małe cuda' w momentach, gdy Ron w czasie wyjść do Hogsmade wynajdował coraz to nowsze gadżety w kształcie lwa, lub w kolorach Gryfindoru.

Jednak nawet dzisiejszej nocy widok czerwono złotej piżamy nie rozweselił Harrego. Potrzebował swoich światełek, które go uspokajały i dawały nadzieję, że nie pokaże jutro na lekcji Eliksirów, co widział.

Tak bardzo zapatrzył się w gwiazdy, że nie usłyszał kroków, które od wyjścia ze szkoły podążały za nim. Dopiero, gdy postać usiadła metr obok niego, Harry zrozumiał, że ktoś odkrył jego miejsce. Spiął się niczym lew gotowy do ataku, chcąc za wszelką cenę zachować światełka dla siebie, jednak gdy rozpoznał te idealnie, wręcz pedantycznie ułożone włosy, zamarł. Nagle przekleństwa i krzyki wyparowały, gdy oczy Malfoya spojrzały na Harrego. Chłopiec Który Przeżył siedział, jak sparaliżowany, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. W głowie wył alarm, że ktoś odbierze jego światełka, że trzeba bronić swojego miejsca, jednak wyraz tych szarych oczu wpatrzone w jego twarz powstrzymywała każde słowo, które chciały opuścić usta Harrego.

Nic nie mów – powiedział Malfoy i spojrzał na gwiazdy. To jeszcze bardziej rozgniewało Harrego. Nie chciał siedzieć cicho. Chciał krzyczeć, że to jego miejsce. Nie zgodzić się na towarzystwo swego wroga ze szkoły, gdy chciał w osobności przeżywać ból, jaki odczuwał po torturach Snape.

Jednak minuty mijały, a usta Harrego nadal były zaciśnięte w wąską linie. Oczy gniewnie wpatrywały się w intruza, ale żadne słowo nie padło. Nadal było słuchać ruch wody wywołany przez Kałamarnicę. Nadal gwiazdy świeciły na niebie, a burzowe chmury zakradały się, próbując je zasłonić. Nadal panowała cisza, która tak dobrze uspokajała Harrego. Gdy Harry to zrozumiał odpuścił, zatrzymując pytania na późniejszą chwilę. Gdy odwrócił wzrok od Malfoya z powrotem na gwiazdy zignorował minimalne rozluźnienie sylwetki jego szkolnego Nemezis.

Harry siedział cicho, gdy następnego dnia wpadł na blondyna. Ignorował komentarze Hermiony o jego cieniach pod oczami i głośne przytakiwanie Rona. Harry nie miał pojęcia, czy nagle tak widoczne przejęcie się jego wyglądem przez przyjaciela, było prawdziwym zmartwieniem, czy chęcią przypodobania się Hermionie. Tak samo zignorował przytyki Mistrza Eliksirów, pamiętając, że jeszcze parę godzin temu Glizdogon obdzierał jego nogę ze skóry. Harry po cichu podziwiał go za jego chęć nauczania, gdy powinien leżeć w łóżku albo już dawno rzucić to wszystko w cholerę i wyjechać, jak najdalej od Voldemorta. Tak samo zignorował ciekawskie spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę przez uczni. Każdy zauważył zmianę, jaką przeszedł Chłopiec Który Przeżył. Nie uśmiechał się tak często, jak kiedyś. Był cichszy, a jego kiedyś wybuchowy temperament został zastąpiony spokojną ciszą. Nikt nie rozumiał, że Harry wpatrując się przez okno w klasie, obserwował latające ptaki wokół jeziora, by zapomnieć, że dzisiejszej nocy jest pełnia, albo, że opieranie się o pień drzewa z zamkniętymi oczami wsłuchując się w szum wiatru na lekcji Hagrida, nie było oznaką ignorancji dla przedmiotów nauczanych w Hogwarcie, chociaż Harry z miłą chęcią zniósłby Wróżbiarstwo. To były jego 'małe cuda'.

Więc, gdy Harry przemyślał sprawę z Malfoyem, był gotów podzielić się swoim miejscem. Nadal nie podobało mu się, że jego wróg szkolny odkrył oazę Harrego, ale po kolejnych koszmarach i nocach spędzonych na wsłuchiwaniu się w ciche oddechy Malfoya, zielonooki zrozumiał, że Ślizgon wpasował się między światełka, a szum wiatru.

Nigdy do siebie nie wypowiedzieli słowa, jeśli nie licząc tego jedno zdaniowego przemówienia za pierwszym razem. Harry patrzył w gwiazdy opatulony kocem, a Ślizgon zdawał się być w swoim świecie idealnie ignorując, że siedzi z Gryfonem i to jeszcze Harrym Potterem.

Zmiana nadeszła, gdy pewnej nocy Malfoy z głośnym westchnieniem usiadł obok Harrego, jak to robił za każdym razem. Zielonooki z stoickim spokojem ignorował wzdychanie, kręcenie się na miejscu, czy ciche przekleństwa mruczane pod nosem. Uważał, że otwieranie ust i komentowanie takiego zachowania nie miało sensu. Uwielbiał ciszę nad jeziorem, a Ślizgon do niej należał. Nie będzie odbierał sobie tego 'małego cudu', jak zawieszenie broni z wrogiem szkolnym numer jeden.

Ale Malfoy miał inne plany. Pochylił głowę w stronę Harrego i wyszeptał cicho – Zimno.

Gryfon spojrzał na niego nie wiedząc, czy ma go wyzwać od idiotów i ślepo przechwalających się imbecylów, skoro tak wywyższał się swoją mądrością i nie zabrał ze sobą koca, gdy na zewnątrz jest minusowa temperatura, czy śmiać się z jego udręczonej miny i w ogóle nic nie mówić.

Powoli odchylił koc udostępniając miejsce bliżej siebie. Ślizgon nie czekał, od razu opatulił się materiałem. Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że właśnie okrywa się kolorami Gryfindoru, ale zadowolone westchnienie Malfoya go powstrzymało. To był 'mały cud'. Widzieć tak ufnie siedzącego szkolnego wroga blisko siebie. Harry odkrył małą przyjemność w stykaniu się ich kolan i ramion.

Po miesiącu Gryfon został wezwany przez Albusa. Harry domyślał się o czym może być rozmowa. Był dumny, że większość horkruksów została zniszczona, a Hermiona była na tropie przedostatniego. Ron już świętował zwycięstwo, chociaż ignorował myśl o zabiciu Voldemorta. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że było to zadanie Chłopca Który Przeżył. Z optymizmem, jakiego dawno nie było widać u chłopca, wszedł do gabinetu z uśmiechem. Szybko usiadł na krześle częstując się cytrynowym dropsem ignorując zmartwione spojrzenie wysyłane przez dyrektora. Ostatnio Gryfon był dobry w niezwracaniu uwagi na rzeczy, które zakłócały jego spokój.

Chciałbym ci coś pokazać, Harry – Albus wstał, gdy skończył mówić i ruchem dłoni machnął na chłopca, by za nim podążył. Gryfon ze zdziwieniem patrzył na myślodsiewnię wiedząc, że oglądanie i analizowanie wspomnień Dyrektora mają już dawno za sobą. Jego wzrok podążał za połyskliwym płynem, który Dumbledor wylewał z fiolki, a Harry zrozumiał, że nie chce tu być. To zakłócało jego spokój, niszczyło 'małe cuda', które tak długo gromadził wokół siebie. Jednak zanurzył głowę we wspomnieniu wierząc, że kryje się tam prawda o Voldemorcie i jego dzieciństwie.

Gdy Harry skończył, odsunął się od myślodsiewni. Nie spodziewał się, że jego nogi będą, jak z waty i upadnie wciąż zszokowany nowymi informacjami. Nagle 'małe cuda' wydały się nic nie znaczące, a każde osiągnięcie, które udało mu się wypracować, znikome. Wszystko zbladło, a jedna prawda wyrwała się przed wszystkim głośno krzycząc, że ma umrzeć.

Tego dnia Harry nie czekał aż się ściemni. Po obejrzeniu wspomnień Dyrektora skierował się we swoje miejsce i siedział tam godzinami. Nikt nie przychodził i nie pytał, dlaczego zamiast pójść na lekcje albo na obiad siedzi samotnie i wpatruje się w jezioro. Harry był tak sfrustrowany, że chciał krzyczeć. Wyżyć się na kimś, nawet gdyby miała to być Hermiona i powiedzieć, że świat jest cholernie niesprawiedliwy. Dopiero, gdy się ściemniło i zobaczył pierwsze światełka, gniew opuścił go. Szybko został zastąpiony zrezygnowaniem i poczuciem winy. Bo to nie tak miało być, myślał Harry leżąc na trawie. Gdy wszystko zaczęło się układać, każde plany i marzenia były na wyciągnięcie ręki, ktoś to bezczelnie zniszczył. Nigdy więcej nie będzie światełek, poczucia chłodu przenikające jego ciało, gdy Malfoy bezczelnie wepchnie się na miejsce tuż przy nim i na jedną małą chwilę odkryje koc, by zaraz się zakryć. Już nie poczuje wiatru, gdy opierał się o pnie drzew, ani nie usłyszy śpiewu ptaków. Nie zobaczy, jak Hermiona potajemnie wpatruje się w Rona znad książki, gdy grali w szachy. Nie uśmieje się z kolejnego narzekania przyjaciela, gdy po zniszczeniu horkruksa, jedynym komentarzem Rona będzie: „ No wreszcie! Myślałem, że nigdy nie wbijesz tego kła! Jestem tak głodny, że na myśl o ciastkach Hagrida leci mi ślinka." Nie usłyszy zjadliwych komentarzy Snape, ani kolejnej historii o jego rodzicach od Remusa. Nie ujrzy, jak Ron poślubi Hermionę...

Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że płacze. Tak, jak za pierwszym razem siedział zgarbiony, pochylając głowę w dół zbyt przestraszony, by spojrzeć w górę. Bał się zobaczyć światełka, jego 'mały cud'. Nie chciał, by ta cisza znikała, by spokojny ruch wody zamienił się w odgłos walki o każdy wdech. Nie chciał siedzieć obok Malfoya wiedząc, że to ostatni raz, gdy przypadkowo dotknie jego dłoń swoją, gdy uśmiechnie się w jego stronę przypominając sobie o jakiejś śmiesznej rzeczy z udziałem Harrego. Nie chciał czuć, jak znika to ciepło, które tylko Ślizgon przez te miesiące mógł zapewnić w mroźne noce. Chciał żyć. Widzieć, jak jego przyjaciele się starzeją, jak on sam staje się starcem otoczonym dziećmi Rona i Hermiony.

Po krzykach, przekleństwach i głośnych tupaniach nastał dziwny spokój. Harry czuł się otumaniony. Minęły tygodnie zanim mógł spojrzeć w oczy Hermionie. Ron zawsze gdzieś tam był obok, delikatnie poklepując plecy w wyrazie nikłej pomocy, o którą nigdy nie prosił. Nikomu nie powiedział. Mimo że każdy zauważył zmianę.

Dzień później, gdy Harry przyszedł jako ostatni na śniadanie, nie odezwał się do nikogo. Hermiona głośno spytała, czego chciał Dumbledor, nie przejmując się, że zwracają na siebie uwagę całej szkoły. Ron pochylił się w jej stronę, konspiracyjnie szepcząc o tajnej misji. Harry milczał.

Mijały godziny, kolejne lekcje. Gdy nadeszły Eliksiry, usiadł w swojej ławce nie zauważając, że każdy go obserwuje. Nie odpowiadał na przytyki, nie kłócił się o stracone punkty. Wtedy do wszystkich dotarło, że coś musiało się stać Złotemu Chłopcu.

Po tygodniu milczenia, Hermiona zatrzymała Harrego w Pokoju Wspólnym. Głośno domagała się wytłumaczenia dla swojego zachowania. Harry milczał. Po dwudziestu dniach natarczywego wpatrywania się w niego przez Malfoya, przestał chodzić do swojej samotni. Odciął się od wszystkich, pamiętając o wspomnieniach Albusa. Nie wsłuchiwał się w szum wiatru na lekcjach Hagrida. Nie wpatrywał się w szybujące ptaki w czasie lekcji Transmutacji. Ignorował uspokajającą ciszę, podążając za hałasem rozweselonych dzieciaków.

Trwało to pięć miesięcy. Pod koniec szóstego roku, gdy obudził się z koszmaru, wstał. Wziął pelerynkę i mapę ze sobą, wiedząc, gdzie chce iść. Pod koniec drogi biegł, jakby się za nim paliło. Gdy dotarł na miejsce, oddychał głęboko, próbując złapać tak mu potrzebne powietrze. Gdy odetchnął, uspokajając się, nagle spostrzegł, jaka cisza panowała w tym miejscu. Harry, który przez ostatnie miesiące otaczał się hałasem, zapomniał, jak potrafiło to być odprężające. Z ulgą spojrzał na tak dobrze sobie znane światełka, wsłuchując się w delikatny szum wiatru. Cichy oddech obok niego poinformował go, że nie jest sam. Ale Harry nie przejmował się tym, ponieważ on już dawno wpasował się w ciszę.

Potter, wszystko dobrze? - usłyszał pytanie dobiegające z jego lewej strony. Harry odwrócił się twarzą do Ślizgona, zauważając, na jak zmęczonego on wyglądał. Ciemne cienie pod oczami, zapadnięte policzki. Wcześniej jasny kolor skóry stał się teraz niezdrowo blady. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się do blondyna mając ochotę wybuchnąć śmiechem. Chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie o niego ma się martwić. Ktoś tam, kilka mil dalej umarł z jego imieniem na ustach, a nic nie spodziewający się Ślizgon przejmował się samopoczuciem Gryfona.

Otworzył usta, by poinformować go o tym, co się stało parę minut temu, ale nagle poczuł słony smak na swoich wargach. Z przerażeniem uzmysłowił sobie, że płacze. Kolejny raz stał w tym samym miejscu, jednak tym razem nie miał za towarzysza jasnych światełek, ani odgłosu mąconej przez macki Kałamarnicy wody. Teraz stał tu Malfoy, który z przerażeniem wpatrywał się w niego, nie wiedząc, co zrobić. Harry chciał mu powiedzieć, że nie jest osamotniony w swojej niewiedzy, ale żadne słowo nie chciało opuścić jego ust. Cofnął się parę kroków, wystraszony, że Ślizgon widział go płaczącego. Nikt nie miał prawa widzieć go takiego.

Malfoy spostrzegając, że zielonooki cofa się, niewiele myśląc wyciągnął dłoń i chwycił za nadgarstek chłopaka. Gdy go dotknął, poczuł żar bijący z ciała Pottera. Jego całe ciało trzęsło się, a oczy wodziły za każdym ruchem Ślizgona. Chłopiec Który Przeżył bał się.

Harry czując uścisk na nadgarstku szarpnął się, jakby był zwierzęciem schwytanym w pętlę, która krępowała jego ruchy. Nie chciał litości. Pragnął ucieczki, o której od tak dawna marzył. Miał ochotę zapomnień o tej całej przepowiedni, wizjach i nauczycielach. Nie marzył o niczym więcej, jak o spokojnej ciszy wokół niego bez hałasu wywołanego przez wrogów. I mimo że Malfoy w jakiś sposób dopasował się do jego ciszy, wstając, naruszając jego przestrzeń i odzywając się do niego, wywołał hałas, który dzwonił Harremu w uszach i nie chciał się uciszyć. Harry cały był wypełniony krzykami Snape, jego wyrazem twarzy, gdy Voldemort śmiał się rzucając kolejne _Crucio_ w jego stronę. Nigdy nie zapomni, jak oczy profesora rozszerzyły się w strachu, gdy uświadomił sobie, że z tej tortury nie wróci żywy.

A teraz Harry patrzył na Malfoy'a, który nie domyślał się niczego. Gryfon już dawno wiedział, że Severus jest ojcem chrzestnym chłopaka. Gdy gromadził 'małe cuda', dodawał do nich ukradkowe uśmiechy rozbawienia Malfoy'a na lekcji Eliksirów, gdy Snape kolejny raz odbierał punkty Gryfonom, za to, że ich temat rozmów zboczył z eliksirów na wojnę i śmierciożerców. Harry był świadkiem, kiedy Snape przechadzał się po klasie, sprawdzając pracę uczni. Zawsze zatrzymywał się przy stole chrześniaka, jednak czasem w jego oczach można było znaleźć dumę, gdy idealny wywar Malfoy'a był już prawie gotowy.

Severus nie żyje – szepnął, chcąc nie zostać usłyszanym. Przez dłuższą chwilę myślał, że powiedział to za cicho, jednak szarzejąca twarz Malfoy'a i oczy wypełniające się łzami uświadomiły go, że nawet cisza była w tym momencie przeciwko niemu. - Widziałem to, Malfoy... Mam wizje... blizna...

Harry próbował coś powiedzieć, jednak przerwał, gdy Malfoy postąpił kroku w jego stronę. Ze zrezygnowaniem zamknął oczy, wiedząc, że Ślizgon go uderzy. W końcu tak Harry by zareagował. Może poprzedzałyby to krzyki i wytykanie błędów.

Gdy poczuł, że dłoń, która trzymała jego nadgarstek opuszcza miejsce kierując się w górę, wstrzymał powietrze. Harry powtarzał w myślach, że zasłużył na to. Po prostu to zrobi, wygarnie mu, że jest pieprzonym Chłopcem Który Przeżył i, że nic nie wie. W tej sytuacji najbardziej Harrego nie bolało, że zostanie uderzony. Zielonooki czuł się przerażony, iż Malfoy znowu będzie zachowywał się względem niego, jak dawniej. Wstrzymał oddech czując, jak palce lewej dłoni muskają jego szyję.

Jednak nie poczuł uderzenia. Nagle ciało Ślizgona przylgnęło do jego ciała, a urywany oddech zmieszał się z wypuszczonym ze zdziwienia oddechem Gryfona. Gdy ramiona Malfoya owinęły się, w ciasnym uścisku, jego serce biło, jak szalone. Chciał krzyczeć z przerażenia, bo jak to, że jego szkolny wróg nagle go przytula bez słów uprzedzenia? Harry położył dłonie na brzuchu Ślizgona mając ochotę uwolnić się z tego uścisku, gdy do jego uszu dobiegło ciche pociąganie nosem.

Ciało Malfoy'a z każdą mijającą sekundą bez odzewu ze strony Harrego, stawało się coraz bardziej spięte. Gdy do zielonookiego dotarło, że właśnie poinformował kogoś o stracie ojca chrzestnego, w dodatku, który ten ktoś ufnie przytulił się do niego w wyrazie smutku, on stał, jak kołek, milcząc i nic nie robiąc. Czując, że Ślizgon odsuwa się od niego, szybko owinął ręce wokół ciała swojego byłego wroga szkolnego mocno go ściskając.

Przykro mi – Harry szepnął do ucha Malfoya.

Ślizgon na te słowa odprężył się w uścisku Gryfona. Harry poczuł, że w zgięciu szyi, w miejscu, gdzie Malfoy chowa swoją twarz, jest tylko trochę wilgotno. Jednak zignorował to. Tak samo, jak nie przejął się zimnym wiatrem, który muskał jego cienko okryte ciało. W tej jednej chwili zniknęły gwiazdy, które przez tyle miesięcy były jego wyznacznikiem idyllicznego spokoju. Harry wciągnął nosem powietrze, wdychając przyjemny zapach, czując, że właśnie w tej chwili, w tym momencie odkrył 'małe cudo'. To, jak Malfoy wtulał się w niego z chwilową ufnością sprawiło, że cały ten hałas w jego głowie ucichł do przyjemnego szumu.

Gdy Ślizgon powoli odrywał się od jego ciała, Harry już wiedział, że gdy nastanie dzień, a jego małe światełka znikną z nieboskłonu na parę godzin, Draco Malfoy zastąpi ich miejsce.

- I niech mnie piekło pochłonie, jeśli kiedykolwiek przeze mnie, to światło zgaśnie – wyszeptał Harry chwytając Malfoya za rękę bez pośpiechu prowadząc do Hogwartu.


End file.
